I think I saw a star fall
by Green-san
Summary: Walking alone in the night on an eve close to Christmas, Mizumachi misses his lover who is studying abroad in America once again. But is he really that far away?  Oneshot for a friend.


_A/N: This is a gift for my BFF PrincessXD since she sent me some pictures. I offered her a fic with Eyeshield 21 and she wanted one with Mizumachi and Kakei to the Swedish song 'Tänd ett ljus'/'Light a candle' by Triad._

_I think I saw a star fall~_

The night were cold, the air crisp as he breathed it in and out, pretending that he smoked a cigarette for fun. Clear and beautiful were the sky as he looked up at it, a broad smile plastered on his face as he tilted his blonde head back and looked up at the bright stars. Suddenly, a streak of white crossed the blackness.

A falling star. Mizumachi's smile grew if possibly even wider, he could wish for whatever he wanted for Christmas now! But then, it faltered again as he thought of what he wanted. He had already passed his exams to Enma University, his American Football team had already fought in the Rice Bowl once and he had all the equipment he could need. Even if he stripped out of it every now and then. No, there were only one thing he wanted for this Christmas.

He reached inside his jeans pocket and pulled out the worn card he had received three days ago. On the front, there were a silly Santa Claus painted, sitting and drinking some hot cocoa while reading letters from children in the light of lit candles. On the backside, there were kanjis, katakana and hiragana characters scribbled down as if written in a hurry, some of the words crossed out like Kakei had regretted writing them.

"_Merry Christma Happy New Year Mizumachi, hope you are doing well at Enma. My studies here in Windhem are going fine, my team managed to win the Christmas tournament we entered. There has come very much sno It's cold here, but I'm getting used to it. Has it began snowing in Tokyo yet? … Ehm, hope your training is going well, don't strip or swim outdoors in the middle of the winter. Take ca Good lu I miss yo Take care and good luck / Kakei"_

There were no advanced kanjis in the simple letter, since the black haired man knew he had trouble reading them and no energy to spare for learning them better. But he really wanted to know what the last kanjis the other had crossed over were, for some reason he felt like they were important. Since he thought it resembled the kanji for 'missing'.

With a sigh, he read the small message over and over again, his fingers wearing the poor paper down even thinner were he thumbed at it. Did Kakei miss him? Missed him just as much as Mizumachi missed his stern and a little bit shy boyfriend? Since oh, how he wanted to glomp him, to snuggle with him beneath a quilt and kiss him and be with him and, and...

But he couldn't do that, since Kakei were in America for studying, in some place called Windhem. He had pointed it out on the globe the blonde had gotten from his parents so maybe he could study geography easier, the day after he had been invited to the university. It were on the other side of the Earth. The little paper in his hands had traveled over half the planet to end up in his mailbox, so that he could have some physical evidence of that his lover thought of him. Neither of them thought the e-mails were enough, Msn didn't cut it since Mizumachi had a tendency to get over excited and hammer the poor tangents too hard.

Slowly, a snowflake fell down on the card in his hands, startling him to look up at the sky. The stars had been covered by dark clouds, more snow falling down to the ground around him. Did it snow in that Windhem place now too?

As he looked at the snow falling down against him, the tall man felt how tears started to gather in his eyes, threatening to spill over and fall to the ground like the pure white snow. Had he missed his chance to wish for that Kakei would come home earlier? Were he too late now? Would it be granted? Would he get to hold his slightly shorter lover soon? But before they spilled over, he dried his tears and a smile came to his face once again. He shouldn't be crying now, it were soon Christmas! And even if this card were the closest he would get to the real thing, it were better than nothing, he thought as he stuffed it back into his pocket.

Just as he had decided on that, his other jeans pocket vibrated, a melody of 'Tomtomtom' and snapping fingers told him that he were getting a call. He hoisted the mobile phone up quickly, pressed the green receiver button and answered with his usual cheerful voice.

"Hello!"

"Hi, where are you Mizumachi? Your mom told me you were going to bu-"

"Kakei!" His eyes widened in chock and disbelief, but he knew it were the one. His one and only Kakei.

"Uhm, yeah, I took an early plane home to Japan so that I could celebrate New Year here..."

He could almost hear the blush on the black haired man's face, could picture how he stood outside the blonde's house and talked in the phone. He were back and Mizumachi's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest as it beat hard with happiness.

"Christmas is before New Year, Bakakei."

"It's not a Japanese holiday, idiot."

"No, but it's the day you go on a date with your boyfriend!" His smile had grown as big as it could, his long legs were moving on their own, sprinting back home, ignoring the money in his pocket meant for some bottles of milk. Nothing like that mattered, he were going home to his one and only Kakei.

* * *

_A/N2: This is my first E21 fic ever, please be kind to me ^^' But I hope that you'll tell me things I could have done better and review if you liked it~_


End file.
